Dr Defrense and Mr O'malley
by Petchricor
Summary: Sometimes, your dark side is more than you bargained for


**I may or may not make another one of these. Based on the song _Confrontation_ from _Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde the Musical._ And you should totally listen to it because it's epic. Anyway, enjoy~  
**

* * *

Doc looked down at the lake water, watching his reflection warp and bend in the ripples. He was sitting with is legs crossed and was wondering if what he had done was the best idea, freeing O'malley and taking him back into his mind. He had done it to help the others of course, when he saw them invaded by the troops that wanted to kill them he took the chip Church had found and put it in, not knowing what or who it would be. When it turned out to be O'malley, Doc was terrified that he would just hurt the others. But, surprisingly, O'malley just attacked the troops, killing some and injuring others, until they retreated. Thankfully, Doc was able to lie and tell them that O'malley had left some fighting moves in the back of his mind and he could use them, thankfully Church had backed him up on it and they all bought it. Doc sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair

"But, was it the right choice? Is there even a difference?" He sighed and looked upwards, wondering if there was a way to get O'malley out now that he had been put in. Doc tensed when he heard O'malley start laughing and he backed away from the water as if it had suddenly turned to poison.

"Do you really think that I'd just let you go? You are foolish to even think so!" Doc slowly walked back towards the water slowly, shaking slightly. "You can't get away from me so easily, Defrense!" Doc gasped when he saw his face in the water, but twisted into an evil, angry expression with a grin. Doc glared.

"You're nothing but a face in the mirror! If I close my eyes, you'll disappear!" Doc said, looking away and closing his eyes. O'malley laughed loudly.

"Still here you fool!" Doc opened his eyes and saw that, indeed, O'malley had not gone. Doc took in a deep breath and turned away.

"You're just a nightmare," Doc said, more to himself than O'malley, and started to walk away. "Nothing but a dream, and I can end it easily." O'malley laughed again in amusement and Doc found himself stop walking, chills running through his body.

"This is not a dream, and it will never end. I am here to STAY!" Doc screamed as two hands clasped onto his shoulders and he whirled around as he jumped back, seeing O'malley standing before him. O'malley looked exactly like him but his eyes were red and his hair much darker. O'malley grinned. "And I'll be around even after you're gone!" Doc kept his face away from the glare and the snarl it wanted to form and took a half step forward.

"Soon you'll be gone and I'll hide that you were ever even here. The only thing you can do is lose control!" O'malley laughed, knowing that Doc was merely grabbing at straws in his desperate hour.

"And you think that you can control me? You can't! I'm not something you can just put a code in and tell how to behave! And I'll just continue to take over." Doc took a step back as O'malley advanced and Doc let his face take the form of a snarl and a glare, just as it wanted too. Doc took another step forward and O'malley flinched back, but did not take a step. He looked surprised for a second but it disappeared.

"Yeah? Well, I don't need you to survive, but you need me!" O'malley chuckled darkly and Doc's expression fell at the certainty that covered his face as he walked towards Doc, making him stagger back.

"I'll live inside you forever!"

"NO!" Doc screamed at him.

"And you can't _ever_ get rid of me!"

"NO!" Doc backed up against something and looked back before looking back up at O'malley. They were surrounded by darkness now, nothing but black in all directions.

"And I know one thing for certain," O'malley whispered darkly and grabbed Doc by the front of the shirt he was now wearing, getting a yelp as he tried to pull away. "They'll never be able to separate us!" Doc screamed as he felt O'malley merge with him and he fell to his knees, panting heavily.

"It's over now, don't you get it? It's time to die, O'malley!" Doc called out, not sure if the AI could hear him.

"Not me, just you, Doc!" he heard O'malley snap back from nowhere. Doc looked down to see a knife lying on the ground before him. He grabbed it.

"But if _I_ die, you die too." Doc stated, spinning the knife around. He hissed as the knife fell to the ground, his hand stinging. "Damn you, O'malley! Leave me alone!"

"Can't you see? You are me!" Doc looked down into a pool of water that was suddenly below him, seeing his reflection and feeling his stomach turn at the anger there and the snarl his mouth had formed into. He looked away.

"NO! Deep inside I'm..."

"Just like me!"

"Goddamn you, O'malley!" Doc screamed, grabbing the knife and turning it towards his chest. "Take all your evil deeds and rot in hell!" He stabbed himself.

"I'll see you there, Defrense!" Doc fell forward to the ground and lie still.

AΩ

"DOC!" Doc shot up in bed, gasping for breath and staring forward in shock. He had been dreaming, and that meant O'malley wasn't dead. Doc shivered when he heard the AI cackle. "Doc?" Doc looked over to see Wash looking at him with worry, the others standing around with varying looks of annoyed and concern. Doc looked away and flinched when Doc put a hand on his shoulder. "Doc, what's wrong? You were screaming, you kept telling someone to get away." Doc just shook his head. "Doc, what is it?"

"Memories?" Donut suggested and Doc looked over. Donut was the only one who had know that Doc had had nightmares for awhile after O'malley left, but he had gotten over them. Doc shook his head and looked away. "Oh. Then, what's wrong?"

"Doc, please. Who were you yelling at?" Wash asked. Carolina and Church walked into the room, looking down at Doc.

"I'm sorry," Doc sobbed out, curling up. "I didn't know it was him, I just wanted to help." Church sighed.

"Omega." The room went completely still and silent for along moment, everyone taking in what Church had said. Even Caboose seemed to understand as he backed away with a whimper. O'malley laughed loudly and Doc curled up tighter, seeing everyone flinch telling him it wasn't in his head. O'malley's hologram appeared before Doc, laughing loudly with an evil grin. Wash backed up slightly, startled by the AI's sudden appearance.

"Just like good ol' Jekyll and Hyde!" O'malley started laughing loudly, filling the whole room with the uncomfortable sound. "Good luck getting me out!" Omega disappeared and whole group went still again, not speaking. No one knew what to say. Wash frowned when Doc started to cry and sighed, putting a hand on his shoulder gently.

"We'll figure something out, Doc. Don't worry."

* * *

**And that's a wrap!**

**Thanks for reading, please review and have a bow chicka bow wow day~**

**Petchricor, QotG, signing off ;)**


End file.
